Ep. 16: The Great Sneeze Plot
is the sixteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis A Dora Monster uses a boy to distribute sneeze powder to disrupt his rivals, even as Boi tries to bring him under control. Plot Within the shrine, Boi is cooking a meal as the other Zyuranger complain about how hungry they're getting as the pepper steak is finally finished. However as they eat it, the other Zyuranger wonder what the flavor Boi cooked into the meal and Mei complains men can't cook after all. Complaining, Boi states he'll never cook again as he runs off with Mei chasing after him. Pteraranger states they didn't mean their complaints as Boi wants to be left alone as he goes to sleep on a nearby hill, making Mei give up on him. Below as a soccer game is going on, a boy named Isamu is recklessly kicking soccer balls into the goal even as his teammates go to retrieve other balls, making them complain he's not following the rules and ruining their teamwork; the boy runs off and starts kicking them with soccer balls, making them complain that he's hurting them and forcing him off their team. As they yell at Isamu to leave, a clown suddenly appears as the boy throws out one more ball that wakes up Boi who tells him to be careful as the boy tells him he should be sleeping there. Dejected, Isamu finally leaves as he states they don't understand how powerful his kicks are as the clown approaches him, making a ball appear from his belly asking if he wants to kick the golden ball he created which the boy decides to do, sending it towards his teammates as it erupts into a golden powder that makes everyone sneeze and delighting the two as the clown decides to see more of his talent. On the field, Boi checks on the sneezing soccer players as he starts sneezing himself. On the moon, Bookback is revealed to be looking at the plan via Bandora's telescope, showing Tottopatt as they state that the children are sneezing as Bandora states whenever she hears the sound of joyful children, she wants to rip out her heart in anger. She then starts rapping as she admits she's going to make all the children sneeze themselves to death without being able to breathe; all while Isamu continues to get more golden balls from the clown that he admires greatly. The clown tells him that he's a great kicker but he's being bullied; thus he should unleash his anger with the golden balls; which he does to other soccer-playing children throughout the city making everyone sneeze in agony as he's inspired by the encouragement at his kicking power. All the children are sent to the hospital sneezing as Boi wonders what to do. At a soccer field, Geki discovers an exploded golden ball, realizing there was something inside of it to cause all the sneezing. As Goushi claims this is a virus causing the incessant sneezing, Geki deduces that Bandora had to be behind it; when asking where Boi was, Geki admits he was still depressed but figured he is already going after Bandora as the rest decide to follow. At another soccer field, Boi stakes it out watching realizing Bandora's attacking kids at soccer games and he'll defeat this threat to prove his own power. As he watches, he sees Isamu kicking out the soccer ball but catches it, yelling at him for doing this and saying there will be panic if the sneezing virus spreads. The boy yells he doesn't care as he runs off, returning to the clown as Boi encounters him and the strange clown greets the Zyuranger for appearing before him. He creates several more soccer balls from his body, ordering the soccer boy to attack Boi with them and infect him with the virus as Tigerranger catches them one after another telling him to stop. The clown tells him to keep going as he keeps hooting, releasing the virus on the wall and infecting Boi. Geki sees the released golden dust as the other Zyuranger pursue it; while Boi finds himself cornered by the clown, turning into a sentient soccer ball and then into his true form, Dora Endos. The Dora Monster attacks Boi with a tentacle tossing him around before hitting a water pipe, making him scream in terror before returning to attacking the Zyuranger. Dora Endos tosses Boi into nearby rapids, making him struggle as he tries to escape while still sneezing uncontrollably. The other Zyuranger finally reach the stage where they think Boi is, but Dora Endos appears taunting them for appearing as Grifforzer, Tottopatt and Bookback arrive, forcing them to transform. The four Zyuranger fight off a squad of Golems as Boi continues to struggle as the boy follows him and he keeps sneezing. Grifforzer soon attacks the Zyuranger slashing them down but is stopped by Dora Endos telling him to leave it to the monster as he emits more golden powder, making Bandora's minions all sneeze and forcing them away; the Dora Monster claims his body is full of the sneeze-causing virus and tells them to cut him open to spread the virus throughout the city before striking them down. As Geki wonders where Boi is, Tigerranger continues to swim through the rapids as Isamu pursues him before finally running into the river and pulls the Zyuranger out. Boi wonders why he'd do this but the boy apologizes for what he's done, making Boi say he's alright but then realizes his sneezing has stopped without wondering why until he remembered the pipe, finally telling Isamu they'll work to defeat the Dora Monster. Back with the Zyuranger, Dora Endos dares the Zyuranger to strike him down with their weapons or Howling Cannon while zapping them down; as Bandora decides to make the Dora Monster grow huge to kill humanity with his sneeze virus. The giant blows out more golden powder covering the entire city as people start suffering from sneezing uncontrollably causing chaos in the process. Boi finally arrives with the team gathered but Dora Endos continues to state there's nothing the team can do even together; but Boi states they can work together to defeat him, leading to them summoning the Guardian Beasts as Isamu watches. Dora Endos strikes Tyrannosaurus, but Boi tells Dan to hold down the Dora Monster, with Triceratops releasing it's grappling hooks to hold it down. Realizing it's weakness is water, Boi states that they should freeze his body so it won't spread. With the idea, Goushi strikes with Zyumammoth's Moth-Blizzard, freezing Dora Endos until Geki finally finishes it off with Tyranno Sonic, annihilating the Dora Monster. Later, Isamu is finally working with his team on the team, as Boi tells him he'll make him his famous pepper steak. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Clown: *Isamu: Notes DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku